


A sleepless night

by DGeorgi14



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: #lipseul, #loona, F/F, Haseul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGeorgi14/pseuds/DGeorgi14
Summary: Im never good at these: basically they can all get Jungeun something for her birthday, whatever she wants but she wants a very specific thing from none other that budubudum HASEUL





	A sleepless night

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Jungeun, happy birthday to you!" the girls sang in unison, in the middle of the living room. Haseul was the one holding the cake, the others giving her some space out of precaution. They were aware of their own clumsiness.

Jungeun smiled, she was so lucky to have them. Seeing them all gathered for her, smiling at her and looking at her with eyes full of love and adoration warmed her heart. She was grateful.

"Thank you guys, i'm thankful for you" she voiced, looking between them all.

She stepped forward and blowed on the candles, shutting them off, and almost covered her ears at the amount of high volume screams and yells her members were giving her. A chaos. A normal chaos. 

Heejin came closer and hugged her and then the rest followed. Except for Haseul who was still holding the cake.

Even though she felt too awkward to do skin ship, and usually would just deny it in order to avoid feeling embarrassed, Jungeun closed her eyes and let herself be hugged by 11 bears.

Haseul stood aside and smiled fondly at them. They were a family and in moments like these, it was cristal clear. 

"We decided to make every birthday more interesting from now on" Sooyoung started, getting Jungeun's attention. "So starting with you, you can ask for one thing from each one of us. Anything you want. But also, nothing that would get us bankrupted or in jail. And don't be a bad influence for the youngest members" 

Jungeun laughed at the idea, pleased to hear the plan and jokingly commenting "What i'm hearing from this is that i'll finally get you all to clean the house" and earning another round of screams, displeased screams this time. 

She made eye contact with Haseul for a second and knew in an instant what her heart would want from the oldest girl. 

However, she turned to the others who split in small teams like the always did and were paying her less attention than before, but Jungeun still told them "I'll think about it and let you know". 

\-----

After what seemed like a normal night rather than a party for her, Jungeun couldn't sleep. She made her way to the kitchen, seeking a glass of cold water to ease her thirst. The clock's hour hand hitting the number 3, making Jungeun shiver. She never liked being awake at that particular time. 

Though, nor she could sleep. Her mind was racing everytime she would close her eyes. 

The offer, the offer her members made.. She wanted something. She had something in mind for a particular person. But how could she ask that? 

The glass of water that now Jungeun was drinking from was succeeding in calming her.

Another shiver. This time, the water being at fault for the new wave of coldness embracing her body. She sighed, not exactly ready to drag her body back to bed. Not when she knew that she'll just turn from a side to the other, waiting for the daylight struggling to creep in through the dirty windows. 

She put her glass down on the counter behind her, after throwing the remaining water in the sink and turned to walk inside of her and Jinsoul's shared room but she was met with a sleepy looking figure standing in front of her. 

She jolted back. "Holy fuck, you scared me" she brought her own hand to her chest. 

"I'm sorry, i needed to pee and heard you" Haseul said. "What are you doing?" 

"I was thirsty.." she pointed to the now empty glass. "And also i find it difficult to sleep tonight, for some reason" She knew the reason too well. 

"Nightmares?" Haseul asked. 

"No, quite the opposite" 

She saw Haseul's face displaying confusion, followed by the expected question(s): "What do you mean? Jungeun are you okay?"

Maybe the intimacy the night offered--with just the two of them in a deadly silenced room--was what felt like giving her an unhealthy amount of courage. Or maybe the way the moon was illuminating Haseul's beautiful features through the window that was placed behind Jungeun made the latter's insides scream to her "Go for it! Go for it!"

"I am fine." she said and Haseul decided to wait for her to continue, her eyes encouraging Jungeun to do so. She's always been the most supportive person Jungeun has ever met. Never judgemental, always the most certain person to understand you, always supportive and sincere.

She had no doubts as to why she would fall for Haseul. There was nothing, absolutely nothing bad about her. She gave the best of her to everyone. Jungeun would even go as far as saying that Haseul's presence alone could be enough to calm her down in stressful or anxious moments. Just knowing she's there with her, through all of those moments, was making Jungeun feel extremely grateful. 

So was it really.. So wrong to love her so much? 

"Haseul" Jungeun started, sensing the tiny tremble setting onto her voice and concentrating to make it go away. Jungeun averted her eyes, fully aware that her knees would just collapse is she makes eye contact with Haseul in such a vulnerable moment. Instead, she looked at the little ear that was poking outside of her short hair and smiled. Details, she loves Haseul's little details. They make her _Haseul_. "I know what i want for my birthday... From you" 

Haseul nodded curios, eyebrow rising, stepping foward a bit. 

"A kiss" Jungeun said, closing her eyes in fear. Opening them a second later to see Haseul looking.. Normal? 

"That's it?" 

"What do you mean that's it? It took a lot of me to say" Jungeun thought to herself. 

"Well okay" Haseul smiled, coming suffocatingly closer, setting her arms on Jungeun's shoulders and pressing her warm lips on the youngest's cheek. 

She could feel Haseul's breath on her cheek, and though it was only for a second, it drove her insane. She wanted more. 

"Done" Haseul smiled, showing her teeth. 

"No, i.. I want you to _kiss me_ " she let her tone empathise on the last two words, hoping for Haseul to get the hint. And judging by the oldest's now present little gasp, Jungeun believes she did take it. 

After what must've been just three seconds, but in Jungeun's panicked mind--3 hours, of silence, the youngest's first instincts were to back off. 

"I'm sorry, i wasn't thinking if you would be okay with this. Forget i even asked. Let's just go to bed, it's late and i--" 

"Jungeun" she shut her off with a hand on the youngest's shoulder. 

Jungeun's whole body stopped functioning, she could feel her heart beating loudly into her ears, anticipating whatever next thing Haseul was going to say. 

But Haseul opted for not saying anything. Instead, she let her other hand fall on the remaining free shoulder of Jungeun, and closed the distance between their mouths. 

Jungeun widened her eyes before closing them forcefully, wanting to enjoy this blessing as well as possible. She could feel her brain release all the endorphins, all at once, when Haseul started moving her lips against Jungeun's. 

Jungeun titled her head to the right, offering a better position for the both of them and inhaled sharply air on her nose--taken by surprise--when Haseul pushed her own tongue into collapsing with Jungeun's eager one. 

It felt like a dream, maybe she was dreaming. Maybe she was in a coma and her brain's only comfort was the image of Haseul. 

The theory fell apart as quickly as it's been put together, when Jungeun felt a smal pain into her back due to Haseul pushing her against the counter.

_Definitely not a dream, check._

She couldn't be shy now, not when she's having the girl of her dreams pressed against her. 

Jungeun settled her arms around Haseul's waist and pulled the oldest girl incredibly close to her, biting her lip as well and getting on the verge of insanity after hearing Haseul's soft moan. 

She wished she could resist more, she wishes she could wander her hands all around Haseul's back, exploring with tender touches every part that composed Haseul, but the air going in wasn't enough so she broke the kiss, though not abruptly. 

Haseul didn't say anything but remained almost just as close to her face as they were moments before. Jungeun closed her eyes, leaning her forehead on Haseul's.

"How was it?" she felt the oldest between them breathe against her lips.

"It was so good that i might have to ask you to give me next year's birthday gift now too" Jungeun joked, letting a giggle escape, following Haseul's previous one, warming all up inside at the thought of succeeding into making her laugh.

"How about i give you the gifts from next year and the next year and the year after and so on?" Haseul smiled, raising her head to look into Jungeun's eyes.

"What do i offer in exchange?"

"You give me mine."

Jungeun smiled too, glancing at her lips. "Deal" she said, leaning in again.


End file.
